Nothing's Ever Easy
by Ivorycat
Summary: Sequel to New Way of Life: Angel and Buffy are busy having a relationship; Dawn's dealing with Italian high school; and Gunn's having drama of the female variety. Plus there's a big bad brewing, as always. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 The Night Before the Beginning

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

NOTE: Angel and Buffy are Whedon's property, but this story is mine.

A/N: This story takes place after New Way of Life. If you haven't read that story then it would be best if you find it otherwise this story will most likely confuse you. Here's hoping you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 1

          "Angel!" Buffy exclaimed as the vampire turned her stake around to aim at the Slayer's heart.

          "I'm coming," Angel said, giving his own vampire a swift kick, sending him flying. Angel quickly dusted the living dead creature with a stake before going to Buffy's aid. He staked her vampire in the back, dusting him as well. "Are you OK?"

          "Peachy," Buffy replied as Angel helped her up. "If you ignore the excessive amount of dust and dirt on me."

          "Well, as least we have something in common," Angel said, slapping the ground filth from his leather duster then turned back to the blonde. "You seem to be off tonight."

          "It's nothing," said Buffy as the couple began to walk. "It's probably just the whole Dawn starting school thing tomorrow. Natural big sister panic."

          "Dawn's changed high schools before, remember?"

          "Yeah, but in a different country where spaghetti is a delicacy?"

          "She'll be fine," Angel promised. "If she's like her sister."

          Buffy smiled a light, bashful smile. "That's so sweet in a very corny kind of way. So, anyway, how are Wesley and company dealing with evil at heart?"

          "Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy nodded her answer. "They've moved in OK and work officially starts in the morning. According to Wesley Wolfram and Hart say I'm still CEO. I can communicate with them through the office here in Rome."

          "I still don't know about all this, Angel," Buffy said, uneasiness in her voice. "I mean these Wolfram and Hart guys are like the First's close relatives or something."

          Angel sighed and stopped walking, making Buffy turn to look at the somewhat serious expression on his face. "Buffy, listen. I promise nothing is going to go wrong… for the most part."

          "Thanks," Buffy said dryly. "Big with the relief there."

          Deciding that further talk wouldn't comfort her much, Angel bowed his head down towards her lips and kissed her sweetly, not pulling back for nearly twenty seconds.

          "What about now?" Angel asked her.

          "Much better," Buffy replied, taking his hand as they continued to walk.

          Meanwhile, at his office at his new office at Wolfram and Hart, Wesley busied himself at his desk, going through the many files he had acquired even before the official work day had started. The British man often found himself cursing Angel for giving him the management position. A small detective agency was one thing, but an entire company was another.

          "Well, look who's burning the midnight oil." Wesley looked up to see a familiar female face standing in his doorway. "Wesley, right?"

          "That's right," he replied, standing. "And, as I recall, you're Gwen Raiden."

          "In the radiant flesh," the beautiful brunette replied. "Checked at that hotel for you guys and then I find these fliers saying you've packed it up and moved in here."

          "That's right," Wesley nodded. "Did you need anything?"

          "Yeah, Charles. You know, Gunn?" Gwen said as if the man before her wouldn't have any idea of who she was talking about.

          "You won't find him here. He's in Rome with Angel."

          "Rome, Italy?" Gwen repeated. "Well, got an address."

          When one of the files fell from his desk, Wesley bent over to grab it as he said, "You can find a copy of their address at the lobby's front desk." Once he stood again, file in hand, Wesley glanced around to see that he was alone again. "Gwen?"

          Gunn glanced up from the magazine he was reading to see Angel and Buffy enter the living room of the house. The black man looked the two of them over, automatically knowing they'd had a rough time at the cemetery.

          "Evening, people," Gunn greeted, turning back to his copy of Jet.

          "Hey," Buffy returned the greeting, adding a little wave. "Think I'm going to go scrub the vamp leftovers out of my clothing. Angel, coming up soon?"

          "Be right there," Angel promised with a sly smile, watching the Slayer head upstairs.

          Gunn turned to Angel once he was sure Buffy was out of hearing range. "Did you two get like that from the vamps or did you just roll around on the ground butt naked again?"

          Angel looked at his friend with surprise. "We have never— not completely naked. And that was a long time ago."

          Gunn snickered a little. "Boy, you know you got it bad."

          "I don't know what you're talking about," Angel said defensively. "Buffy and I are in a committed relationship. It's not all about the lust."

          "Hey, Angel?" Kennedy addressed, coming down the stairs. "I think I heard Buffy calling you from the shower."

          "Be right there!" Angel bellowed to the ceiling, practically knocking Kennedy down to go up the stairs.

          Gunn put on his I-knew-it smirk then started to read again.

A/N: I know this chapter is unbelievably short especially after it took me forever to finally get this sequel posted. There may also be some confusion with the Rome and LA timeline, too. Don't worry. I'll fix that for future updates. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 New Day

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

NOTE: Angel and Buffy are Whedon's property, but this story is mine.

A/N: This story takes place after New Way of Life. If you haven't read that story then it would be best if you find it otherwise this story will most likely confuse you. Here's hoping you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 2

          Buffy entered the kitchen the following morning, getting welcomed by the delicious smell of several breakfast items. Willow, standing at the stove, looked up as Buffy walked in.

          "Morning," the witch greeted her friend.

          "Hey," Buffy said, going to stand next to her. She saw that Willow had prepared pancakes, toast, and was working on scrambled eggs. "What's all this?"

          "Just felt kind of breakfast-y this morning," Willow replied. "I mean it's a bright, sunny day and you can just smell the newness that is today."

          "I thought that smell was chocolate chip pancakes," Xander said with a huge grin as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Gunn and Angel.

          "Whoa," Gunn nearly exclaimed. "Smells like mini Ihop in here."

          "The one thing that can attract men without fail," Buffy said as Angel went over and kissed her cheek. "Free food."

          "Yeah," Willow agreed. "Why couldn't I get them to come to me when I was non-lesbian?"

          Angel slipped away from the brewing negative talk about men and noticed Dawn, who sat alone at the table, perfectly quiet. "Dawn?" Angel addressed, taking a seat across from her. "What is it?"

          "Nothing," the brown haired teenager replied. "Just the definite panic about today and the possibility of my head imploding from said panicking."

          "You're just freaked," Buffy said, approaching Dawn and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be fine. I promise."

          "Then there's the zero hellmouth this time around," Xander brought up. "Can't forget that."

          "Always a plus," Willow said as she placed a couple of pancakes on a plate she'd sat down in front of Dawn. "Chocolate chip goodness will make all things better." She had to choke back a memory of Tara saying something similar to that several times.

          "Thanks, guys," Dawn attempted a smile then started to dig into her breakfast.

          The wall phone suddenly rang and Gunn snatched it up before the second ring could sounds. "Hello?" he greeted. "Oh, hey. Hang on." He handed the phone to Willow and said, "Kennedy."

          Willow smiled at the mention of her girlfriend. "Hey," she said into the phone, heading into the other room. "Miss me? So, how's your mom?"

          Buffy went to embrace Angel around the shoulders as she watched Willow leave. Kennedy had gone to visit her family in their summer home in Spain and Willow's longing for her only increased as the days continued. The look Willow got in her eyes when Kennedy gave her a ring was enough to make Buffy want to cuddle with Angel every time.

          "Ready, Dawnie?" Xander asked as he bit into his pancake sandwich, which was just half a pancake between two pieces of toast. He dangled the keys of his new used car in his free hand.

          "Yeah," Dawn replied with a sigh, pushing her plate away. "If I keep forcing this down I'll just barf later, anyway."

          "Good luck," Buffy said, giving Dawn a little hug as her sister stood from the table. "You'll do fine."

          "Thanks," Dawn attempted a smile, picking up her new book bag and slipping it on her back.

          Angel took Dawn's hand before she could go up to Xander. "No boys," the former vampire said, giving her a stern look.

          "Total celibacy," Dawn promised. She took another breath and followed Xander out of the kitchen.

          "Gunn, we better get going soon," said Angel. "We have to get some things sorted out at the office."

          "Or you could stay here," Buffy said immediately, putting her arms around Angel again. "And we can do… other stuff."

          "Are you trying to distract me from going to Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked.

          "Do you care?"

          "Honestly, no."

          Gunn cleared his throat audibly, getting attention from the two of them. "Hate to interrupt this episode of "the blonde and the restless" but Angel you on your own today."

          "What?" Angel stared at the other man as if he were insane. "Gunn, I kind of need you today."

          "You can deal," Gunn said with assurance. "Besides I was never looking forward to the whole Wolfram and Hart thing. I'll probably swing by later, though."

          Buffy turned to Angel once Gunn had gone. "Abandonment issues, anyone?"

          "It's OK," Angel said, standing and turning towards her. "What're you doing today?"

          "Longing for you sounds nice." The Slayer gave him a coy smile. "But I think I'll go shopping."

          Angel took her by the hands and pulled her in towards him, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Buy me something?"

          "Well, if you'd stay in today I probably would have." Buffy smirked at him somewhat haughtily before walking out of the room.

          Angel watched her go, getting a good view of her backside as she went.

          Dawn leaned her head against the glass of Xander's passenger seat's window, staring blankly at the sights they passed. When she tired of the window she played with her thumbs; anything to sooth her nerves. Xander finally pulled up in front of a nice sized high school, which had a swarm of students flying in and out of it. Dawn practically broke the glass as she stared out at the teenagers, who all seemed to know where they were going except for her.

          "Oh, boy," Dawn said to herself.

          "You ready, Dawnster?" Xander asked, managing to get her attention back.

          "Huh?" Dawn turned to him and just nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure."

          Xander could feel the girl's uneasiness radiating off in waves. "You know I can go in with you."

          "No," Dawn said immediately then caught herself. "Xander, it's really OK. I'll be fine."

          He gave the girl a smile then a thumbs up before Dawn climbed of the car, book bag on shoulder.

          Dawn walked into the school among the large crowd, heading straight for the main office which was equally jam-packed. It took close to twenty minutes, but Dawn finally obtained her class schedule, her school agenda, the code and conduct manual, and her picture ID, which she'd posed for days before. She hadn't made it out of the office for two seconds before someone rushed into her, causing Dawn to drop everything.

          She started to say sarcastically, "Gee, thank- Kit?"

          "Dawn?" the other brunette girl smiled.

          "Oh, my God." Dawn and her old friend immediately embraced tightly. "I can't believe you're here."

          "This is amazing," Kit agreed with a beam.

          "Wait a minute," Dawn said, losing some of her excitement. "What _are_ you doing here?"

          "This is where my parents split to when all that whacked out stuff started happening in Sunnydale. We're staying with my uncle," Kit told her. "It was all over the news. Sunnydale, the _whole_ town, totally blew up."

          "Really?"

          "Yeah. Don't tell me you didn't hear about it."

          "Well, my sister, our friends, and I kind of made the big bang," Dawn admitted.

          "You're kidding me," Kit said with interest. "What happened?"

          "I'll tell you later," Dawn said as she and Kit knelt down to pick up her stuff. "It's a long story."

          "Well, summer has been beyond dull," said Kit. "I'm totally up for long stories."

          Gunn felt the sun's radiance shine down on him as he entered a less shaded area of the street. After selling the truck he'd had in LA, Gunn had managed to put down a payment on a new one, but didn't feel like driving it. The fresh Rome air made a walk far more enjoyable than any drive.

          Rome and LA were just so different for him; besides the fact that LA was overcome with vampires, demons, and any other dangerous creature one could name. In Rome it was hard to spot a vampire on certain nights. The low amount of bad guys usually left a strange feeling in Gunn he had rarely felt before; extreme boredom. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, though, just a different one.

          "Charles?" a familiar voice almost exclaimed.

          Gunn turned around to see Fred climb out of taxi. "Fred?" he recognized in disbelief.

          "Hey," the thin framed woman smiled.

          "Girl, what are you doing here?" Gunn asked joyfully, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

          "Visiting Angel," she replied, hugging him back.

          "Don't I feel special?"

          "And you, too, of course."

          Gunn pulled back and looked her over for a moment. "You know how good it is to see you right now?"

          "Well, why don't we take my bags back to your place and we can go grab some lunch?" Fred suggested.

          "Cool," Gunn concurred, climbing into the back of Fred's cab with her.

          "So what's everybody been up to?" Fred asked, resting against Gunn in the backseat. "How are Buffy and Angel and everybody?"

          "Angel and Buffy can't keep their damn hands off each other; Buffy's sister started the new high school today, Xander's… I don't really care, and Willow's been missing her girlfriend," Gunn summarized. "

          "Guess you guys have been busy."

          "They have, anyway. Fred, I'm telling you Rome is dead. And not in the good living dead kind of way."

          She chuckled softly. "Don't worry." Fred hugged his arm. "I've come to rescue you."

          Gunn smiled down at her and said, "Thanks, Lady Lancelot."

          The two continued to rest as the cab pulled in closer to the house.

A/N: Some of you are going to complain about how I don't skip lines and things in between scene changes. Fact is I do. With the way this site is set up it just doesn't look I do, even if I use stars and things. So try to bear with it. I sure do. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Hello, Gwen

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

NOTE: Angel and Buffy are Whedon's property, but this story is mine.

A/N: This story takes place after New Way of Life. If you haven't read that story then it would be best if you find it otherwise this story will most likely confuse you. Here's hoping you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 3

          The last bell of the day went off and everyone seemed to file out of last period at once. Dawn and Kit walked down the hall through the mob of other students, all wanting to escape the first day of school. Dawn stopped off at her new locker and took a moment to remember the combination before it hit her. She listened to Kit's voice while she put her books away.

          "Can you believe this?" Kit said. "At Sunnydale they gave us like a truckload of homework on the first day and today it's zero."

          "I'm beginning to love Italian school," Dawn smiled.

          "So you got any plans tonight?"

          "Nah. Why? What's up?"

          "It's just that my cousin told me about this killer club."

          Dawn thought for a moment. "You mean like the Bronze?"

          "No," Kit said right away. "Not the dancing and date required kind of club. I mean a, you know, organization."

          "Organization?" Dawn repeated amusedly. "What? Do they meet underground in this secret cave?"

          "It's nothing like that. It's this group of girls. They call themselves the Psyches," Kit tried to explain. "They're supposed to be experts on this thing."

          "Things?"

          Kit nodded, "Yeah. My cousin says their wicked cool and she learned so much from them."

          "I don't know," Dawn said uneasily. "Xander had to go to work after he dropped me off so I have to get home solo. My sister will be looking for me."

          "Come on, Dawn," Kit nudged. "Your sister has a life, too. She can't watch you every minute. Besides this can't take long."

          Dawn still looked a bit unsure, but finally agreed, "Fine. I'll check it out."

          Kit smiled victoriously and led the way through the double doors of the school.

          Buffy released a huge sigh as she entered the front door of the house, depositing her many shopping bags on the floor. She called for the others, but got no answer. She figured the rest of the household must still be out for the day. Buffy, not bothering to take her bags upstairs, headed towards the kitchen in search of a snack. Before she could make it to the kitchen's door, however, a loud honk got her attention. She turned back to the living room and took a peek out of one of the windows to see Angel standing in front of a very fancy, very expensive car. That was all it took for the Slayer to speed out of the house like she was on fire.

          "How?" she asked Angel simply, a large grin glued to her face.

          "You like it?" Angel asked her in return, resting his hand on the hood of the viper. "They gave it to me at work. Kind of like a fringe benefit."

          "I love the fringe," Buffy said. "And I love this car. Hey, any chance Wolfram and Hart is hiring?"

          "Got to get in good with the CEO," Angel replied, pulling her in closer to him.

          "I'll see what I can do," Buffy smirked mischievously as they kissed.

          The two had to look up from their lip lock at the sound of someone's throat clearing.

          "Gwen," Angel distinguished, surprise in his eyes.

          "Angel," Gwen said, approaching him, her arms crossed. "Good to see you again. You look good in the sunlight."

          "Uh huh," said Buffy. "And just when did _you_ see him in the moonlight?"

          "Buffy, this is Gwen," Angel introduced. "She's an old…"

          "Thief," Gwen supplied. She turned to Angel. "New girlfriend?"

          "Kind of past and present," Angel said, hugging Buffy even closer. "What are you doing here?"

          "Looking for Charles," Gwen told him. "Is he inside?"

          "Oh," said Buffy, feeling the relief lift off her. "You're looking for Gunn. Now I don't have to kill you because then I'd have to hide the body, avoid the cops, and that would all be just a big hassle."

          "She's a punner," Angel explained at the sight of Gwen's raised eyebrow. "Anyway, I don't think Gunn's here right now. Can we help you with something?"

          Gwen shrugged. "Fine. Might as well tell you. Not like I can hide it for much longer."

          Gunn pulled his head back, laughing hysterically.

          "It's true," Fred said, laughing as well.

          "No, you are trippin'," said Gunn as his laughter subsided. "Lorne actually met _the_ Michael Jackson?"

          "Well, I'm not sure if it was a look alike or not," said Fred from where she sat across from him at a small table outside a restaurant. "But this guy actually asked Lorne which plastic surgeon he went to."

          That was enough to make Gunn start up the laughs again. "My God. How come everything interesting happens when I'm gone?"

          "You're that bored with Rome?" Fred asked sympathetically.

          "It's not so bad," Gunn shrugged. "Kind of miss cutting demon throats, but it's been good to get out of LA. Needed a rest."

          "I know how that feels," Fred concurred.

          "Man, I forgot what it was like to talk to you," Gunn sighed. "Feels like old times."

          "I was hoping," said Fred. "I've just really missed you."

          "Got to be mutual there," Gunn said with a nod. "So you want to go to a movie later? I think here their foreign films are set in America."

          The young woman before him giggled. "I'd like that."

          Gunn nodded again then turned back to the banana split he'd ordered.

          Listening to the incredibly loud sounds of airplanes taking off, Willow sat in an airport, cup of coffee in hand. She had been sitting perfectly quietly for nearly half an hour, the noises of the planes starting to make her ears throb.

          The red head looked up in time to see, "Kennedy."

          "Willow," the other girl smiled, dropping her luggage.

          "I can't believe it," Willow said, giving her a huge hug. "I missed you so, so much. I'm talking a Penelope level of missing." Kennedy gave her a confused look and Willow added, "Odysseus' wife? The Odyssey? Um, Homer? Not Simpson."

          "I got you," Kennedy finally understood. "Had to have a middle school flashback there."

          "I can't believe you're back," said Willow. "What should we do first? Kind of early for dinner, but I could go for a little between lunch and dinner snack. We could call it linner."

          "Will, hold on a sec."

          "What? You're not up for any linner?"

          "No, the linner sounds good," said Kennedy. "We just have a lot to talk about."

          "Is it bad?" Willow asked with a worried frown.

          "No, it's nothing like that," her girlfriend assured her. "It's just… kind of important. In fact I don't know if "kind of" suits it too well."

          Willow helped Kennedy with a couple of her bags before saying, "Well, come on. Let's make with the talking."

          Angel sat across from Gwen on the couch, his eyes still popping out of his head. Gwen, who sat on the loveseat, had explained to him and Buffy everything that had happened and it was all too hard to believe.

          "Are- are you sure it's him?" Angel asked Gwen, finally able to respond.

          "Can't be anyone else," Gwen told him. "Only guy to cut through the shock and be dead rule, remember?"

          Buffy re-entered the room then, a small cup in her hand. "Here," she said, handing the cup over to Gwen. "I don't know how you like your tea so I just made it with honey. Everybody loves honey. Honey is very universal."

          "Thanks," Gwen said, taking a light sip of the tea. "So how bad am I freaking you guys out now?"

          "I don't know if you could call us freaked," said Buffy, taking up a seat next to Angel. "More like horribly and definitely shocked."

          "Angel, you here?" Gunn's voice asked as the front door opened, allowing him and Fred to enter. "Look who's…" it was then he noticed Gwen and the smile he had been wearing faded. "Here."

          "How's it going?" Gwen addressed Gunn. She stood up and tugged up her black blouse to reveal her pudgy, pregnant belly. "Knock anyone up lately?"

A/N: While I decide what to eat for dinner I'd like you all to please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexplained Powers

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

NOTE: Angel and Buffy are Whedon's property, but this story is mine.

A/N: This story takes place after New Way of Life. If you haven't read that story then it would be best if you find it otherwise this story will most likely confuse you. Here's hoping you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 4

          "Baby?" Gunn choked out, pointing a finger at Gwen's stomach. The girl nodded. "In that oven?" he received another nod. "_My_ baby?" On the final nod Gunn said in his most vivid of voices, "Now would be a good time to catch me."

          "Gunn," Buffy said, taking hold of him before he could faint. "Now is not a good time for a black out." Without Gunn saying a word, the Slayer helped him over to the couch.

          "How did this happen?" Gunn asked, more to himself than to Gwen. "Well, damn, I know how it happened."

          Gwen rubbed her stomach tenderly. "It's always the guy you lose your virginity to."

          "What if it's not Charles' baby?" Fred suddenly piped up, getting all eyes on her.

          "Right," said Gwen, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Even though he's the only guy I've ever done it with."

          Fred scoffed. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe."

          "And just what are you trying to say, Fred?" Gwen asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. "That everyone who isn't a sweet little stick figure has to sleep with every guy she's ever met?"

          "OK," Buffy interjected before Fred could retort. The Slayer stood and said, "See, I can tell that everyone here is kind of stress-y. Why don't we all just pan out a little? Gunn, you and Gwen here should make with the talking in private. Say the kitchen?"

          "Cool," Gunn nodded a little absent mindedly. "Let's do that." He got up from where he sat and took hold of Gwen's hand, guiding her towards the kitchen.

          "Fred," Angel acknowledged, noticing a huge angry flare in Fred's usually gentle brown eyes. "When did you get here?"

          "Um, today," Fred replied, shaking her head. She turned to the door before saying, "I better go check into a hotel."

          "No," Buffy said, going to shut the door before Fred could get out of it. "Come on. You're staying here with us. I really, really insist."

          "All right," Fred nodded. "Charles and I did already bring my stuff in."

          Buffy barely knew Fred, but if there was one thing the blonde could sense almost as well as a vampire it was another's woman's pain. Buffy put her arm around Fred's shoulder and guided her upstairs, telling her they'd figure out sleeping arrangements later. Angel stayed behind and watched them go, smiling a little at Buffy.

          In the kitchen, Gwen sat at the kitchen island, playing with the salt and pepper shakers while Gunn stood at the refrigerator, simply refusing to make eye contact with her.

          "What do you feel like?" Gunn asked her, his head practically coming at one with the inside of the refrigerator. "We got three day old pizza, two day old hot wings, and something that looks like it came with the fridge."

          "Delicious," Gwen remarked sarcastically. She turned to look at Gunn, who just stood drinking a juice box, looking quite jittery. "Planning on looking at me any time soon?"

          Gunn sighed and pulled up a stool across from her at the island. "I still don't get it. I know we stole that device, mini robotic thing, but that's strong enough to protect a baby?"

          "Must be," Gwen replied. "Doctors say it's healthy."

          "I still can't believe this," Gunn said, taking another sip of his juice box. "Just five minutes to get my mind of that damn apocalypse and I start popping babies."

          Gwen scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "Five minute break, huh? So what was it? Use and lose electric girl?"

          "That is not what I meant," Gunn defended himself.

          "Yeah, I really got that from the many times you _didn't_ blow up my answering machine." Gunn said nothing, having no idea how to reply to that. "Look, it was probably a mistake for me to come here to begin with." Gwen stood from her chair and started to say, "I'll just— Oh, God!"

          "Gwen," Gunn nearly exclaimed, grabbing the girl before she could topple over. "What is it? Are you OK?"

          "Fine," Gwen breath, rising up. "These cramps are really becoming a bitch."

          "It's OK," Gunn assured her. "I don't really know what to do here, but we are going to figure out something until—"

          "Is everything all right in here?" Angel asked, entering the kitchen.

          "All good and stable," Gwen replied then turned to Gunn. "Can we finish this later? After you point me towards a bathroom?"

          "In the hall in the living room," Gunn told her.

          "The door on your right," Angel added.

          Gwen nodded at them both before leaving out of the kitchen.

          Angel turned to Gunn and stared him over for a moment.

          "What?" Gunn asked, once the staring got creepy.

          "You're going to be a father," Angel stated, a light smile making its way to his lips.

          Gunn smiled himself for a moment before forming a worried frown, saying, "Oh, damn. Catch me again."

          Angel caught Gunn in his arms before he could really fall over and released a chuckle. He remembered the fainting father-to-be feeling more than anyone could or would ever know.

          Dawn pouted deeply as she followed after Kit, who seemed to move much faster than she did. Apparently, the girls Kit had been telling Dawn about lived a very long walking distance from school and if there was one thing Dawn hated to do too much it was walk for an excessive amount for long.

          "There," Kit finally said, pointing upward.

          Dawn stopped walking and glanced up at what Kit was talking about, getting a quick memory of when Willow and Kennedy had brought the gang to their new house. What Dawn saw was a large, crème like colored house with short black gates. She looked around to see that most of the houses on the block resembled the one she and Kit stood in front of.

          "This is the big club?" Dawn asked, a look of uncertainty crossing her face.

          "Yeah, what'd you think it was going to be?" Kit asked. "Some huge black manor on a hill top?"

          "It's just that this place…" Dawn looked the block up and down again. "It's a little on the upper middle class side."

          "Just come on," Kit directed, opening the gate and walking up to the house's front door.

          Dawn sighed before following after her.

          Kit rung the doorbell and a few seconds later a woman appeared at the door. She had short blonde hair and looked to be in her thirties or a bit later.

          "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

          "Yeah," Kit replied. "We're looking for Andrea."

          "Oh, you're friends of hers," the woman realized. "I'm her mother, Mrs. Kilter." She looked at Dawn, who remained perfectly quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

          "No, no," Dawn said immediately. "It's just that you don't have an accent."

          Mrs. Kilter smiled and said, "We're not really Italian. You see my job transferred me here a couple years ago."

          "Oh," Dawn nodded, smiling a little.

          "Andrea, you have company," Mrs. Kilter called up the stairs then turned back to the girls. "I have to run to a meeting. Why don't you go on upstairs and find Andrea?"

          Dawn's smile increased. This woman seemed very nice and obviously very trustworthy. It sort of reminded Dawn of the way her mother used to be.

          Mrs. Kilter let Dawn and Kit inside before she left and the two headed upstairs.

          "Andrea?" Kit called once she and Dawn had reached the top of the stairs. "Hey, Andrea?"

          "In here," a girl's voice called.

          Kit and Dawn exchanged a look before following the voice towards the end of the hall to an ajar door. The pair of girls entered the room to see a healthy sized teenaged girl laying stomach down on her bed, curly black hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

          "Andrea?" Kit addressed.

          "That's me," the girl said, looking up. "You're Kit, right? Yeah, you're cousin told me I might see you today." She glanced pass Kit and noticed Dawn. "Oh, hi? Who are you?"

          "Um, Dawn," she replied. "Dawn Summers. I'm a friend of Kit's… obviously."

          "It's nice to meet you," Andrea said, flipping her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "I'm Andrea Kilter."

          "Do you go to our school?" Dawn asked her.

          "Oh, no," Andrea replied. "I used to go there, though. Now I'm a freshman at the college nearby."

          Dawn eased a little. Kit had made it sound like Dawn would be walking into some type of secret government trap or something. Both Andrea and her mother were very polite and everything seemed normal.

          "I bet I know what you guys are here for," said Andrea. She looked pass both the younger girls at her bedroom door. "Oh, brother." She wiggled her fingers a little and said, "Get closed." In that instant, the door shut with a slam. "Hmm, got to work on that."

          Dawn looked at Andrea, eyes wide. "OK… what… what was that?"

          Andrea looked at Kit and said, "You didn't tell her I was a telepath?"

          "Forgot?" Kit shrugged. "Besides I figured she'd guess when we got here."

          "Wait a minute," Dawn said, turning to Andrea. "Are you telling me you can move things with your mind?"

          "Pretty much, yeah," Andrea responded casually.

          "OK then," Dawn said with a nod, heading for the door. "Guess it's time for dinner at my place."

          "Dawn, wait," Kit said, pulling her friend back. "Come on. This is why I didn't tell you because I didn't need you freaking. Besides what's your deal? Like your sister didn't save us from dead guys in a basement?"

          "Kit," Dawn hissed, rolling her eyes towards Andrea to remind her someone else was in the room.

          "Dead guys in a basement?" Andrea repeated. "Always in the basement."

          "What are you about?" Dawn asked, getting to the point.

          "Relax, Dawn," Andrea said comfortingly. "I'm not all dark and mysterious or whatever. You can totally trust me."

          Dawn's anxiousness suddenly returned. Trusting people with unexplained powers? That never seemed to work out to well for her.

A/N: Sorry I cut it there. OK, I'll admit, not that sorry. I have to go to bed for work in the morning. While I'm snoozing you guys should be reviewing please.


	5. Chapter 5 Hard Days and Bad Nights

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

NOTE: Angel and Buffy are Whedon's property, but this story is mine.

A/N: This story takes place after New Way of Life. If you haven't read that story then it would be best if you find it otherwise this story will most likely confuse you. Here's hoping you enjoy this.

CHAPTER 5

          Dawn sat cross legged on Andrea's bed, facing Kit and Andrea, who both rested against the headboard.

          "But I don't get it," Dawn said. "How long have you been able to do this? Were you born with it or what?"

          "I wish," Andrea had to scoff. "My friends and I started getting into the supernatural when we were freshmen. Witchcraft, sorcery, whatever. Then we decided to learn something that didn't involve invoking evil unknown forces. We did some web searches, took out some books, and we started to learn how to bend spoons and stuff."

          "Well, when did you get all door closing?" Dawn asked her.

          "By sophomore year we were a hit," Andrea said. "It's like our minds were growing. We could bend spoons, move cups and things across the table, and by junior year that's when we got into the big stuff."

          "When you met my cousin?" Kit spoke up.

          Andrea nodded at her before facing Dawn again. "We could float things, breaking the laws of gravity. That was a huge deal and something most people like us take forever to do even once, but we were doing it. The thing is though, during the middle of our senior year the side effects got too much. The headaches we got were starting to affect our grades so eventually Kit's cousin and the others just stopped. But I couldn't."

          "That explains why you're the only one here," said Kit.

          "Exactly," Andrea said. "Now look at me. I can shut a door, a window, so much without even thinking about it."

          "That actually sounds kind of cool," Dawn had to admit.

          "I know," Kit smiled.

          "Now the question is, you two up for it?" Andrea asked them, a sort of mischievous smile on her face.

          Kit and Dawn exchanged a look before both replying, "Yes."

          "Thought so," said Andrea. "First thing's first. You have to get your mind totally clear for this. My mom's going to be gone a while so we have a lot of time to work on it."

          Dawn really couldn't hide her enthusiasm. It all sounded like it would prove quite interesting.

          "Hi-dy ho, neighbor-inos," Xander greeted, entering the house, a pizza box in hand.

          Buffy and Angel looked up from where they sat cuddling on the couch.

          "Hey," Buffy returned Xander's greeting. "How was work?"

          "Well, it's just my first day and they promoted me to delivery guy," Xander told her. "But I'm pretty sure that was just because I was working in the kitchen and sort of ate two whole pizzas. Which reminds me." He sat his pizza box down on the table in front of them. "I bought dinner. It's got extra cheese and some form of green topping. Made it myself."

          "Uh huh," Buffy nodded a little uneasily. "That sounds… all kinds of good."

          "Now if you excuse me I'm going to cry myself to sleep in my room," Xander said, heading upstairs.

          "Call us if you need any help with that," Buffy called after him.

          Angel opened the lid of the pizza box and made a face. "Is pizza supposed to have the cheese before the sauce?"

          "Maybe it's an Italy thing?" Buffy suggested then her face fell. "Or a Xander's in an inventing mood thing."

          "I agree," Angel said, dropping the box lid down. "What do you say we go out to eat?"

          Buffy glanced at the clock then back at Angel. "Where's Dawn?"

          A while later in Andrea's living room, she, Dawn, and Kit sat lined up, legs folded, eyes closed, all seemed to be concentrating on either something or nothing at all. They had been sitting that way, perfectly motionless, for close to fifteen minutes. It took them nearly an hour to stay still, as someone usually had to sneeze or scratch.

          "All right," Andrea finally spoke. "Kit, you first. Take your spoon."

          Kit, who sat next to Andrea, did as she was instructed and focused on the spoon she had brought into the living room. Her eyes started to water as she continued to look at the small silver object. Andrea watched her in silence, seeing the younger girl's efforts go to waste. After nearly five minutes of none reaction, Kit released a heavy breath and dropped her spoon.

          "It's no use," she stated. "This is impossible."

          "No, don't get that in your head," Andrea said immediately. "It'll only cloud your mind. Dawn, it's your turn."

          Opening her eyes, Dawn took her spoon and looked it over. Andrea had said negative thoughts or thinking that pulling it off was impossible would actually make it impossible. Dawn stared at the spoon and thought about everything she had learned and seen just being the sister of the Slayer. Finally, getting rid of all thoughts entirely, Dawn focused on her task. Andrea watched her in anticipation, but kept a calm look on her face.

          Suddenly, a groan escaped Dawn's mouth followed by a gasp as the spoon seemed to curve backwards, slowly; so slow that if you blinked you might miss it. The spoon curved back a little more and stopped. Dawn panted lightly as if she had been put through a workout.

          "You did it," Andrea smiled. "Dawn, you did it."

          "Oh, yea," Dawn returned her smile then let off a sharp breath. "Whoa."

          "You better relax," Andrea cautioned her. "Doing this takes a lot out of a person and actually pulling it off the first time around is a one in a million chance."

          "No," Dawn said right away. "Let's do more."

          "Yeah," Kit agreed. "I have to do that, too. Come on, Andrea."

          Andrea shrugged, giving into the younger two. "All right. Let's continue I guess."

          Buffy sat down a cookie tray on top of the kitchen island then removed an oven mitten she had put on. Angel walked into the room then, making the blonde look up at him.

          "Oh, Angel, any luck?" she asked.

          "I checked around near the school," Angel said. "I don't know where she is."

          "I tried her cell, but it must be off," said Buffy, letting a sigh go. "I'm starting to get worried. Heavy on the actual worry part."

          "She'll probably be home soon," Angel attempted to comfort her. "Don't worry."

          Buffy turned to her cookie sheet and said, "Well, I baked cookies. Had to do something to keep busy."

          At that moment, Gwen walked in. "I smell chocolate chips," she stated, going to grab one of Buffy's cookies.

          "Gwen, no," Buffy said. "Those are still—" Gwen picked up a cookie, as if not noticing or caring about the heat at all and took a bite off it. "Hot."

          "Mm, good," Gwen told Buffy, her mouth full.

          Gwen headed out as Xander was walking in.

          "Uh, hi?" the former construction worker greeted her.

          Gwen simply waved at him as she left.

          Xander turned to Buffy and asked, "Who?"

          Angel answered, "She's Gunn's…"

          "Baby mama," Buffy supplied.

          "What?" Xander shook his head with confusion.

          "She just got in today," said Angel. "She and Gunn did, you know, before the summer and now Gwen's having his child."

          "One Life to Live would be so jealous of this situation," Buffy commented.

          Meanwhile, in Gunn's bedroom, which was the downstairs den, Gwen sat on his bed finishing off her cookie. Gunn sat in a chair turned backwards, watching her.

          "I still can't believe it," he said.

          "Me, either," said Gwen, licking her fingers. "Who knew a blonde that thin could bake like this?"

          "No, I mean this," Gunn said, making gestures at her stomach. "You, me, baby on the way. Oh, damn."

          "You're not going to faint again are you? Keep in mind I'm the one putting up with the large amount of peeing and cravings."

          "I know," Gunn said, feeling her pain. "Can I get you anything? Peanut butter?"

          "That actually sounds good," said Gwen. "Bring some melted chocolate and a spoon to go with it."

          Gunn chuckled softly, looking her over.

          "Come on, Charles," the beautiful thief before him said. "Don't go all fond look with me. You're never touching me again you know."

          Fred stood in the doorway, watching them, forming an icy glare. How could this girl just parade back into their lives claiming to be pregnant with Gunn's baby? Something just wasn't right and Fred decided she would find out what and soon.

          When ten o'clock rolled around that night, Buffy sat on the couch, a blanket on her, as she had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Angel came in then, a mug of coffee in hand. Over the summer he had decided that a cup of Joe was much better than sucking pigs blood any day.

          "Buffy," he whispered, shaking her gently.

          She peeled her eyes open, getting a good look at a very handsome face. "Hey," she said softly. "Dawnie here yet?"

          "No. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll stay up."

          "Thanks," Buffy yawned. She gave him a sweet and thankful kiss before going upstairs, taking her blanket with her.

          Angel sat on the couch and picked up the remote, getting ready to stay up for a while. A couple minutes later he heard the sound of keys rattling and went to stand by the front door, preparing to see Dawn walk in. He was surprised to see Willow and Kennedy enter instead.

          "Hi, Angel," Kennedy greeted the ex-vampire.

          "Oh, you're back," Angel said redundantly. He looked at Willow, noticing the red head looked a little forlorn. "Willow, are you all right?"

          "Fine," Willow replied, obviously not sincere. "I could use some tea."

          "Me, too," Kennedy said, having to guide the sad Willow into the kitchen.

          "Angel, hey," Dawn smiled at the tall man as she bounced through the unlocked front door.

          "Dawn," Angel recognized. He pulled her into a sudden hug and said, "Thank God."

          "Uh, it's good to see you, too," said the confused teenager.

          "Dawn, where have you been?" Angel asked, pulling her back so as to get a good look into her eyes. "We've been out on and off looking for you."

          "I was just at a friend's house."

          "You went to some stranger's house and you didn't even call?"

          "Angel, come on," said Dawn, pulling away from him. "Get out of the eighteen hundreds, please. I'm fine."

          "You could have told Buffy or anyone before you just took off after school," Angel continued. "You had us worried sick."

          "Gee, sorry, Dad," Dawn smirked with an eye roll. "I'll call next time. And, Angel, no offense, but whether I stay out late or whatever isn't really your business."

          "Excuse me?"

          "You want me to spell it out for you or something?"

          "You know what?" Angel said, folding his arms in front of his chest and giving her a glare. "I don't really like your attitude. Maybe you should spend a little time thinking about it. You're grounded."

          "Grounded?" Dawn repeated incredulously. "Are you crazy? You can't ground me. You're just my sister's boyfriend, nothing else."

          "Well, we'll just wait until morning to see what Buffy has to say about this," Angel said, never removing his glare.

          Dawn really didn't know what to say to that, but then returned his glare. "I wish Spike was alive." Her eyes shined with tears at that. "He wouldn't let you treat me like this." Dawn shoved past Angel and stomped up the stairs.

          "Dawn," Angel called at the sound of a door slam. He sighed deeply and reached back to rub the back of his neck. "Great…"

A/N: I know it took me a while to get this one up. Sorry about that. Work and all. Blame the work. Please review!


End file.
